


No One Will Be Watching Us

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Gleatles, M/M, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... so why don't we do it in the road!  Post-proposal.  An especially silly Beatles serenade, sweet boy kisses, fluff, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Be Watching Us

Tongues in each other’s mouths and hips locked together, they are entwined and connected in a way they hadn’t been back in February. What started as a chaste kiss good night on the Hummels’ dimly lit porch had quickly devolved into a slow desperate relearning of the way their mouths and limbs fit together.

Kurt lets loose a soft moan, jerking his pelvis against Blaine’s quickly hardening dick. Blaine, suddenly aware of their surroundings, pulls away reluctantly. Gazing at Kurt’s flushed face in wonder, he has the urge to laugh out loud as Kurt, eyes still closed, leans forward attempting to find Blaine’s mouth again.

 

The situation is so beautifully familiar— trying to prolong a beautiful evening before each returns to their respective beds— but it’s one Blaine hasn’t experienced for month and has severely missed. His chest swells thinking of how far they’ve come, how his plan worked. 

 

There’s a balloon inside Blaine’s ribcage, expanding with helium and threatening to carry him off into the glittering night sky. He’s giddy and neither of them have stopped smiling since Kurt kissed him in front of everyone after his epic serenade. Blaine grips Kurt’s hips—solid, sharp, and so very real— to keep himself from floating away.

 

“Mmmm, Kurt c’mon, I’ll see you again soon. You have a plane to catch in five hours, and I know how you get without your beauty sleep.”

 

Kurt pouts and opens his eyes, blinking in disorientation as if he can’t comprehend why he isn’t being kissed. “NYADA and Isabelle can survive without me for another day. Come back here, I’m not done with you.”

 

A week ago Blaine was worried Kurt wouldn’t stay for Regionals, and now he can’t bear to part with him. Blaine beams with delight and attempts to untangle himself from Kurt’s tightening arms. 

 

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere. You, however, can’t deprive New York of your presence any longer, and I’ll be visiting soon for my audition anyway. Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.”

 

Kurt, eyes dark and burning, growls with a sultry self-awareness Blaine hadn’t known last time they were dating and says simply, “I need you now.”

 

Blood rushes to his dick, and— he wouldn’t have thought it possible ten seconds ago— Blaine’s smile widens even further. The balloon in his chest has burst and in its place is a swarm of bubbles, giddy and bouncing off one another.

 

“Why don’t we do it in the roooooad,” Blaine sings, far too loudly for midnight on the porch of the house where Burt Hummel sleeps. 

 

He sends Kurt into a twirl and shuffles his feet to the beat in his heart. “Why don’t we do it in the rooooad!”

 

Kurt looks thunderstruck then bursts out laughing, recovers then sings, “No one will be watching us! Why don’t we do it in the road—”

 

He writhes sinfully, his face beckoning with a showy come-hither look. Blaine mimes “who me?” and then their voices join for the next repeat line, “Whyyyyy don’t we do it in the road.”

 

They collapse onto each other, wheezing with laughter, unable to continue the song.

 

Blaine, in spurts between giggles and gasping for air, says “I just— Beatles brought us together the first— oh god oh geez— time and then— oh dear hah— just today again after months— haha oh god Kurt— so—”

 

Kurt, wiping tears from his eyes and taking deep breaths to subdue his own giggles, says “and you thought— fuck Blaine— you thought why not again?—- hah!— you thought why not now? on your future father-in-law’s porch— oh god oh good god— my dad who is blissfully sleeping without thought or care—”

 

Kurt breaks off abruptly, and the air thickens with the shift in mood. Blaine manages to catch his breath at last, calming down enough to quickly search Kurt’s face for clues as to his train of thought. Kurt locks eyes with Blaine, pupils filled with some intense unnameable emotion, suddenly dead serious. Blaine, taken aback at the sudden turnabout, has no idea what to expect, but waits patiently until Kurt tilts his head and opens his mouth.

 

“This has been the best week of my life, Blaine. Thank you.”

 

Oh, that unnameable emotion was love.

 

Burning, ineffable love. Sure, it had been there written on Kurt’s giggling face after “All You Need is Love”; it was there in that first surprised kiss after the long drought. But this… this was Kurt’s carefully shielded heart, exposed and pulsing, laid vulnerable and presented to Blaine without question. A gift.

 

Kurt’s liquid eyes and luminescent face waver momentarily as Blaine’s vision blurs. Blaine blinks back tears and swallows to loosen the sudden lump in his throat. 

 

He soars upwards to meet Kurt’s soft, parted mouth, summoned like gravity pulls the earth around the sun. Kurt won’t be in Lima come morning, but this time Blaine isn’t worried.

 

It’s so good to be home at last.


End file.
